1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of digital circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to S-R flip-flop circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide so-called S-R flip-flop circuits of various forms. An S-R flip-flop circuit classically has the behavior that the output goes high when the set input goes high and the output goes low when the reset input goes high. Within this behavior, it will be appreciated that the inputs may also be used in their complementary form to achieve similar behavior if this is appropriate. Furthermore, the inputs can be either level sensitive or edge-triggered. Different types of S-R flip-flop are appropriate in different circumstances. In some circumstances, edge-triggered input behavior is desirable to avoid problems due to potentially conflicting inputs and to provide more predictable behavior.
Within the field of digital circuits it is a general objective to seek to make the circuits using few gates and to make the circuits operate quickly. Measures that assist towards these objectives are strongly desirable.